RED
by Harumi Kitara
Summary: Akashi dan kegilaannya. Based on EreRi doujin-strip. For Akashi's Birthday (kayaknya udah kelewat minggu lalu XD). Warn: Sho-ai. AkaMido.


**Kuroko no Basuke belongs to Tadatoshi Fujimaki.**

**Terinspirasi oleh sebuah **_**comic-strip**_** EreRi (saya lupa di mana saya lihat dan masih mencari tahu siapa pembuatnya XD).**

**Untuk ultah Akashi yang kayaknya udah kelewatan seminggu yang lalu XD. **_**Gomen ne**_**, Aka-kun~!**

**.**

**Don't Like, Don't Read, Please Click Back**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**RED**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

Midorima tak tahu bagaimana dirinya bisa berada di sini.

Terakhir kali yang dia ingat adalah dirinya pergi bersama Takao dan teman setimnya ke kedai _okonomiyaki_. Mereka tengah makan bersama seusai latihan, traktiran dari Miyaji. Lalu Midorima pulang terlebih dahulu bersama Takao, namun kali itu dengan berjalan kaki. Dan tiba-tiba mereka diserang oleh orang yang tak dikenal―kepala mereka berdua dipukul hingga keduanya pingsan.

Lalu yang Midorima tahu berikutnya adalah dia dikurung dalam sebuah kamar yang asing dan dengan tangan yang dirantai.

Beberapa jam kemudian, Akashi datang padanya dengan sebuah senyuman tersungging di bibirnya. Dia menyapanya dengan sebuah "selamat pagi" yang kasual, membuat Midorima yakin Akashi-lah yang menyerangnya malam itu. Saat dia bertanya mengapa Akashi melakukannya dan di mana mereka berada, Akashi hanya mendiamkannya dengan sebuah ciuman. Lalu Akashi meninggalkannya begitu saja di sana tanpa sepatah kata, mengundang amarah dari Midorima.

Jemari Midorima bergerak hanya sekilas, membuat kerutan-kerutan kecil pada seprai putih di bawahnya. Erangan kecil terdengar dari bibir pucatnya saat tubuhnya bergerak mengubah posisi menjadi duduk. Ia meruntuk pada apapun yang ada di hadapannya. Ah, sudah berapa lama dia berada di sini? Tiga harikah? Seminggukah? Ia tak lagi ingat. Sudah terlalu lama dia di tempat ini―menunggu Akashi dan kegilaannya. Dia tidak tahu bagaimana nasib Takao, tapi asumsinya mengatakan bahwa pemuda secerah matahari itu tidaklah baik-baik saja, bahkan hingga kini.

Midorima tahu usaha untuk melawan Akashi itu sia-sia. Tapi dia tetap memberontak―bagaimanapun juga egonya sebagai seorang laki-laki masih setinggi langit―walaupun dia tahu itu hanya menguras tenaganya saja. Kini ia kelelahan―setelah seharian memberontak tanpa hasil, kini dirinya benar-benar kelelahan―namun dirinya tidak akan pernah bisa tidur.

_Tak boleh tertidur_.

Matanya diedarkan pada sudut-sudut ruangan, mencari sesuatu yang dapat mengalihkan perhatiannya―yang sayangnya tak dapat ia temukan sama sekali. Ruangan ini terlalu kosong dan monoton―hanya ada sebuah ranjang di tengah ruangan, dirapatkan pada salah satu sisi dinding, dan sebuah meja kecil di sampingnya serta juga sebuah jam berwarna putih menggantung di atas dinding―tanpa jendela, hanya ada sebuah pintu kayu pohon akasia. Terlebih Midorima tidak menggunakan kacamatanya, dan tangannya tak sanggup untuk mengambil kacamata _under-rim_ yang tergeletak di atas meja di sampingnya.

_Jangankan mengambil kacamatanya, bergerak sedikit saja terasa menyakitkan._

Jam yang tergantung jauh di atas dinding sudah menunjukkan angka 10 jika Midorima melihatnya dengan benar―itu artinya Akashi akan kembali dalam waktu dekat. Perutnya berbunyi mengingat Akashi belum membawakannya makanan sama sekali. Midorima menghela napas panjang, _orbs_ hijau rumput tanpa kacamatanya menatap kosong. Kedua tangannya masih berada di samping tubuhnya, bergeming, sedangkan seluruh tubuhnya bergetar halus. Dia tidak ingin berada di sini, dia sungguh tidak ingin berada di sini―namun dia yakin seribu persen Akashi akan mencarinya dan memastikan dia tak pernah lari dari sini dan―

―_Lari darinya_.

Beberapa detik kemudian, suara langkah kaki terdengar menggema hingga ke dalam ruangan itu, berat namun juga terdengar ringan secara bersamaan, membuat detak jantung Midorima semakin menggila. Pintu dari kayu akasia itu dibuka dengan suara decitan halus, pelan sekali.

Akashi tersenyum melihat Midorima masih bergeming di tempatnya. Tangan kanannya membuka pintu lebih lebar sedangkan tangan kirinya memegang nampan. Semangkuk sup dengan aroma yang lezat dibawanya ke arah Midorima yang masih terduduk di atas ranjang, iris _heterochromatic_-nya memperhatikan pemuda bermahkota hijau di hadapannya dengan seksama. Midorima balas menatapnya dengan mata hijaunya yang indah―penuh amarah, emosi dan kekecewaan, lalu dengan seberkas rasa takut yang sangat dicintainya―tubuhnya hanya terbalut kemeja putih yang seluruh kancing terbuka, mengekspos kulitnya yang mulus tanpa cela. Tangannya masih terbogol, dirantai pada ranjang, sedangkan kakinya secara spontan menekuk ke arah dadanya, sedikit bergetar. Akashi menyeringai melihatnya.

"Kubawakan kau sup kacang merah. Aku tahu kau sangat menyukainya, Shintarou ..." ucapnya dengan lembut, duduk di samping Midorima yang terus bergeser menjauhinya. Akashi hanya menatapnya dengan datar, sudah terbiasa dengan sikap pemuda hijau itu. Sebuah senyuman lembut terukir di wajahnya, "Kau pasti lapar. Maaf aku terlambat membawakan makanan untukmu. Ada hal yang harus kulakukan sebelumnya ..." ucapnya dengan santai, meletakkan nampan berisi semangkuk sup di atas meja di samping ranjang. Tangannya meraih kacamata berbingkai hitam yang sedari tadi tergeletak di atas meja. "Kau pasti tak bisa melihat tanpa kacamatamu ..." ucapnya lagi, kali ini mendekat pada pemuda yang terus mencoba menghindarinya, "... jangan takut, Shintarou. Aku tak 'kan melakukan hal-hal buruk padamu ..."

"... aku tak 'kan menyakitimu."

'_Setelah apa yang kau lakukan padaku? Pada Takao? Aku tidak yakin, Akashi ...'_

"Aku berjanji untuk melidungimu, Shintarou ..."

Midorima memberanikan diri dan bertanya, "Kau bercanda?"

Dan Akashi kembali tersenyum manis padanya, "Tentu tidak. Asalkan kau mengikuti apapun yang kuinginkan," ucapnya lembut, memasangkan kacamata itu pada pemiliknya. Tangannya membelai wajah Midorima yang bergetar, jemarinya berhenti tepat di bawah dagu pemuda itu. Matanya memperhatikan, merekam dengan jelas ekspresi ketakutan yang terlukis di sana―memperhatikan bagaimana mata seindah padang rumput itu menutup rapat-rapat, menantikan Akashi melepaskannya. Akashi ingin sekali mendekat dan mencium bibir pemuda hijau itu, namun mendengar gerutuan dari perut Midorima membuat Akashi tersadar pada tujuan utamanya. Dia melepaskan Midorima setelah mencuri satu kecupan singkat darinya, mengambil mangkuk di atas meja, "Maaf membuatmu menunggu, kau pasti sudang sangat lapar. Aku akan menyuapimu ..." ucapnya, sembari mengambil sendok sup. Disodorkannya ujung sendok pada bibir Midorima, menunggu pemuda itu melahapnya. Midorima membuka mulutnya dengan perlahan, memasukkan sup kacang merah kesukaannya itu dan mengunyahnya. Dia menelannya dengan ragu-ragu. Walaupun rasanya manis, bagi Midorima segalanya hambar bahkan terasa pahit.

Pada suapan kelima, Midorima kembali membuka suara, "Akashi ..." panggilnya pada pemuda bermahkota merah ceri di hadapannya. Matanya memperlihatkan rasa lelah dan putus asa. "Sampai kapan kau akan mengurungku di sini?" tanyanya kemudian. Akashi sempat terkejut mendengarnya, tak terpikir olehnya pertanyaan itu akan segera dilontarkan, namun pada akhirnya Akashi hanya dapat tersenyum simpul. Diletakkannya sendok sup dalam mangkuk, matanya berkilat penuh kegilaan.

Senyumnya semakin melebar―"Sampai hari di mana kau mencintaiku ..." jawabnya.

.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**END**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**A/N: KABURRR~! XDDDDD**


End file.
